User blog:Jaysensei/Personal list Manga Chapters
Personal list of Manga Chapters for Tegami Bachi (Scratchpad list) • Tegami Bachi, Volume 1: Letter and Letter Bee (Japanese: Jan 4, 2007; English: Sep 1, 2009) o Tegami Bachi 1: Letter and Letter Bee o Tegami Bachi 2: Crybaby Boy, Letter Girl • Tegami Bachi, Volume 2: The Letter to Jiggy Pepper (Jap: Jun 6, 2007; English: Mar 2, 2010) o Tegami Bachi 3: Letter to Jiggy Pepper - Part 1 o Tegami Bachi 4: Letter to Jiggy Pepper - Part 2 o Tegami Bachi 5: Letter to Jiggy Pepper - Part 3 o Tegami Bachi 6: Yuusari Central, Nocturne 13, Bee Hive Post Office --- Change to: Beehive, 13 Nocturne Way, Central Yuusari o Tegami Bachi 7: Raspberry Hill • Tegami Bachi, Volume 3: Meeting with Sylvette Suede (Jap: Feb 4, 2008; Eng: Sep 7, 2010) o Tegami Bachi 8: Meeting Sylvette Suede --- Change to: Meeting with Sylvette Suede o Tegami Bachi 9: The Crybaby Boy's Promise – Change promise to vow o Tegami Bachi 10: Beneath the Light o Tegami Bachi Special: A Bee and His Dingo – Change to: Letter Bee and Dingo • Tegami Bachi, Volume 4: A Letter Full of Lies (Jap: Apr 2, 2008; Eng: Feb 1, 2011) o Tegami Bachi 11: The Lying Letter --- Change to: A Letter Full of Lies o Tegami Bachi 12: The Corpse Doctor o Tegami Bachi 13: Honey Waters o Tegami Bachi 14: Undelivered Letters • Tegami Bachi, Volume 5: The Man who Could Not become Spirit --- Change to: The Person Who Was Not Able To Become Spirits of the Dead (Jap: Oct 3, 2008; Eng: May 3, 2011) o Tegami Bachi 15: Memories of Three Hearts o Tegami Bachi 16: The Man Who Couldn't Become Spirit --- Change to: The Person Who Was Not Able To Become Spirits of the Dead o Tegami Bachi 17: A Reunion, Tears, Tears, Tears o Tegami Bachi 18: Bread and Pants --- Change to Bread and Underpants • Tegami Bachi, Volume 6: The Lighthouse in the Wasteland --- Change to Lighthouse of Illusions in the Wilderness (Jap: Feb 4, 2009; Eng: Aug 2, 2011) o Tegami Bachi 19: The Blue Picture Letter --- Change to The Hydrangea-coloured Picture Letter o Tegami Bachi 20: Lighthouse in the Wilderness --- Change to Lighthouse of Illusions in the Wilderness o Tegami Bachi 21: The Little Girl Doll o Tegami Bachi 22: Film Noir • Tegami Bachi, Volume 7: Blue Notes Blues (Make sure Blue Notes Blues) (Jap: Jun 4, 2009; Eng: Nov 1, 2011) o Tegami Bachi 23: Blue Notes Blues o Tegami Bachi 24: Maka and Human o Tegami Bachi 25: 200 Years of Loneliness o Tegami Bachi 26: Garden of Spirits • Tegami Bachi, Volume 8: Light Shining Upon Darkness --- Change to Light, Illuminating The Darkness (Jap: Oct 2, 2009; Eng: Feb 7, 2012) o Tegami Bachi 27: Veritably Abbey o Tegami Bachi 28: Together, We Went On A Journey o Tegami Bachi 29: Light, Illuminating The Darkness o Tegami Bachi 30: For Sure • Tegami Bachi, Volume 9: The Dead Letter Office Change to: The Cold Letter Division (Jap: Feb 4, 2010; Eng: May 1, 2012) o Tegami Bachi 31: Return o Tegami Bachi 32: Inspectors From The Capital o Tegami Bachi 33: The Cold Letter Division o Tegami Bachi 34: Love Like Stone --- Change to Love of Stone • Tegami Bachi, Volume 10: The Shining Eye (Jap: Jun 4, 2010; Eng: Aug 7, 2012) o Tegami Bachi 35: Aria and the Airship o Tegami Bachi 36: Bolt the Brave o Tegami Bachi 37: Houdai Franklin (Make sure it’s Houdai) o Tegami Bachi 38: The Shining Eye (Make sure all “Shining” is the actual word) o Tegami Bachi 39: The Wolf Who Couldn't Become Spirit • Tegami Bachi, Volume 11: A Bee's Bag (Jap: Oct 4, 2010; Eng: Nov 6, 2012) o Tegami Bachi 40: Crossroad o Tegami Bachi 41: A House To Return To --- Remove “to” from the end o Tegami Bachi 42: A Bee's Bag o Tegami Bachi 43: Deep Inside the Heart o Tegami Bachi 44: Silence and Pursuit • Tegami Bachi, Volume 12: Child of Light – Change to Child of the Light (Jap: Apr 21, 2011; Eng: Feb 5, 2013) o Tegami Bachi 45: Voices of the Heart o Tegami Bachi 46: Approaching Threat o Tegami Bachi 47: Child of Light --- Change to Child of the Light o Tegami Bachi 48: Lily Confort --- Change to Lily Comfort o Tegami Bachi 49: Parting and Reunion • Tegami Bachi, Volume 13: A District Called Kagerou --- Change to Area Mayfly (Jap: Nov 4, 2011; Eng: May 7, 2013) o Tegami Bachi 50: The Laughing Gaichuu o Tegami Bachi 51: Reminiscence o Tegami Bachi 52: The Kagerou Region – Change to Area Mayfly o Tegami Bachi 53: The Unforgiven o Tegami Bachi 54: Beacon • Tegami Bachi, Volume 14: A Letter from Mother – Change to A Letter from the Mother (Jap: May 2, 2012; Eng: Aug 6, 2013) o Tegami Bachi 55: I Won't Let It Steal Them o Tegami Bachi 56: Shaken Heart o Tegami Bachi 57: My Size got Big! – Change to My Bigness is Big! o Tegami Bachi 58: All Hearts As One o Tegami Bachi 59: The Letter From the Mother • Tegami Bachi, Volume 15: To the Little People – Change to: To the Little Ones (Jap: Oct 4, 2012; Eng: Nov 5, 2013) o Tegami Bachi 60: Bee Hive General Meeting o Tegami Bachi 61: Something Not Human o Tegami Bachi 62: The Birth o Tegami Bachi 63: The Baby Born --- Change to: To the Little Ones o Tegami Bachi 64: Troublesome Heritage – Change to: The Agony of Coming into the World • Tegami Bachi, Volume 16: Wuthering Heights (Jap: June 4, 2013; Eng: Mar 4, 2014) o Tegami Bachi 65: Wuthering Heights o Tegami Bachi 66: Wuthering Heights, Continued o Tegami Bachi 67: Storming Little Tree – Change to A Storm on Little Tree o Tegami Bachi 68: A Gentle Heart o Tegami Bachi 69: Empty Heart --- Change to AN Empty Heart o Tegami Bachi 70: Name • Tegami Bachi, Volume 17: Late Hire Chico (Jap: Jan 4, 2014; Eng: Nov 4, 2014) o Tegami Bachi 71: The Revenge/Objective/Theory of Dr. Thunderland Jr. o Tegami Bachi 72: Late Hire Chico o Tegami Bachi 73: Don't Fear the Rain o Tegami Bachi 74: Shigeton's Animal Tale o Tegami Bachi 75: Capicaba King Ponta o Tegami Bachi 76: Capicaba King Ponta (Part II) o Tegami Bachi 77: A Letter from Largo Lloyd • Tegami Bachi Volume 18: First Part Omitted – To My Loved Ones (Jap: Aug 4, 2014; Eng: Sep 1, 2015) o Tegami Bachi 78: The Place Where it All Began o Tegami Bachi 79: Revolutionary Etude o Tegami Bachi 80: The Last Spirit Insects o Tegami Bachi 81: First Part Omitted – To My Loved Ones o 82: The Entrusted Hope o 83: Entrusting Hope o 84: The 358th Day • Tegami Bachi Volume 19: Akatsuki, the Capital (Jap: Apr 3, 2015; Eng: TBA) o 85: Return o 86: Waltz for Debby o 87: Possibility of a New World o 88: Regarding Henry o 89: Song at Journey’s Beginning o 90: Boo-Chan the Puma? (Look at chapter to see if a puma is present or if it is a pear/bear) o 91: Akatsuki, the Capital • Tegami Bachi Volume 20: Shine (Jap: Jan 4, 2016; Eng: TBA) o 92: The Outcome of Truth o 93: Head Bee o 94: Chance Meeting for Lloyd o 95: Good Bye o 96: Memories of Days of Youth o 97: Light Needle o 98: Heart o 99: Shine (The last chapter as confirmed) Category:Blog posts